


Los Atléticos

by Madrid_Calling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling
Summary: 摇滚乐队设定下的马竞同人乐队名：Los Atléticos主音吉他：科克节奏吉他：希门尼斯贝斯：萨乌尔鼓：奥布拉克
Collections: Los Atléticos





	1. Los Atléticos

0.  
Los Atléticos是一支西班牙摇滚乐队，20XX年在西班牙马德里成立。乐队成员有主音吉他手科克，节奏吉他手何塞·马里亚·希门尼斯，贝斯手萨乌尔·尼格斯和鼓手扬·奥布拉克。

––维基百科

1.  
科克第一次遇见萨乌尔是在竞技中学的社团招新会上。

背着自己的烧火棍，科克在校园里四处蹦跶。身肩吉他社招新的重任，平时总是嬉皮笑脸的他笑得更欢了。正当他觉得心情无比舒畅，中二地朝天空大吼歌词时，一只手拍了拍他的肩。

科克被吓到了。他转身一看，对方是一个不认识的男孩。科克觉得挺尴尬，于是他冲对方眨眨眼，试探性地说：“你好？”

气氛好像更尴尬了，不过对方没有在意。男孩只是挠挠头，然后盯着科克的吉他问道：“请问是吉他社招新吗？”

科克终于恍然大悟，他才注意到男孩背着乐器包。于是科克对男孩点点头，并真心为吉他社后继有人感到骄傲。他带着男孩一路跑到社团室，中间竟然不带休息那种––这对科胖来说，真挺难的。

途中，科克还顺便问到了男孩的名字—萨乌尔•尼格斯。萨乌尔真是个好名字，科克想。对于科克这种拥有极普通名字的人来说，和著名吉他手萨乌尔•埃尔南德斯［1］同名必定是件酷事。

社团生涯第一次成功招到新人的喜悦充盈着科克的大脑，直到萨乌尔在社团室拿出乐器为止。

“你弹贝斯？“科克震惊地问。

2.  
“什么是贝斯？”萨乌尔很迷惑。

哦嚯。

音乐又一次让科克感受到了心灵的震撼。他不敢相信都21世纪了还有人分不清吉他和贝斯，但他面前就是一个活生生的例子。科克决定和萨乌尔好好谈谈，于是他指着萨乌尔的乐器：“这就是贝斯。”

萨乌尔更迷惑了，他盯着社团室墙上的电吉他，说：“可是它们长得一样啊？”

科克觉得这是贝斯被黑得最惨的一次。但为了社团和谐发展，他不得不耐心地向萨乌尔解释：“吉他有六根弦，贝斯只有四根。”［2］

萨乌尔仍然很迷惑：“六块皮革做的足球叫足球，四块皮革做的足球就不是足球了吗？“

竟然有点道理，科克暗想。萨乌尔的逻辑使他头疼，他只好换个话题：“好了，先不管吉他和贝斯到底是个啥，你为什么选择加入吉他社？“

这点上萨乌尔倒毫不含糊，他不假思索地说：“The Scousers乐队［3］的吉他手费尔南多•托雷斯曾是你社著名成员，而我很喜欢他。“

“我靠。”科克叫道，“我也喜欢他。”科克以为他是本校唯一听The Scousers的人，没想到他不是。看来我真的永远不会独行，科克高兴地想。

乐队一线牵，珍惜这段缘。科克和萨乌尔立即把吉他和贝斯抛在了脑后，快乐地交流起了托雷斯迷弟心得。两位同好迅速成了好基友，萨乌尔也作为贝斯手加入了吉他社（反正吉他和贝斯长得差不多，他说）。

虽然科克觉得这一切就是个笑话，但有同好总是好的，不是吗？

3.  
科克和萨乌尔一同在学校度过了上课走神，下课睡觉，一放学就冲出教室玩乐器的快乐学年，但两人的深厚友情最终还是被毕业冲淡了。科克只是听说萨乌尔最终同自己一样，选择了音乐道路，可毕业后两人已很少联系。

所以当科克在乐队录音室见到萨乌尔时，两人都吃了一惊。

拥抱后，科克率先发问：“老伙计，什么风把你吹到这来？“

“这个，”萨乌尔从口袋摸出一张剪报，“你们乐队是我见到唯一招贝斯手的。”

科克这才想起来有这回事。在他原乐队成员纷纷跳槽后，他一气之下在阿斯报上包了半个版面，专门招聘乐队成员。

“真巧啊。”科克说，他很高兴再次遇见萨乌尔，也为萨乌尔终于认清了自己贝斯手的身份而感到欣慰。

能够再次共事，两人都很高兴。但问题随之而来––

“没鼓手咱玩个屁啊！”

4.  
“我记得我同样在报纸登了招鼓手的广告啊？”科克疑惑地问。

萨乌尔拿起剪报一看，嚯，这倒能解释为什么没人应聘。“招乐队全职鼓手。工资不稳定。要求十年以上经验，技术高超者优先……”萨乌尔吐槽道，“这特么是什么鬼？”

“怪了，我记得我不是这么发给莫拉塔的……哦对，咱初中同学莫拉塔，现在在阿斯工作那个，你应该认识？”科克表达迷惑的同时，不忘介绍自己的好朋友。

萨乌尔觉得一切都明白了，毕竟莫拉塔登错他期末成绩导致的血案，他至尽还记得。  
“这证明了我们不可能招到鼓手，除非再登一份广告。”萨乌尔望着这份好笑的剪报，悲观地告诉科克。

可是一阵敲门声响起，证明他错了。

5.  
科克急忙蹦起来去开门，好像还碰倒了点什么东西。

一个高大的男人走进来，还不忘带上门。他站定，环顾四周，然后自我介绍道：“我叫扬·奥布拉克，请问您是Jorge Re––Resu—”

“Resurreccíon，”科克好心地帮他接上，“但如果您愿意，您可以叫我科克。”

“对不起科克，我不是西班牙本地人，所以这个名字，呃，对我来说实在有点复杂。”奥布拉克表示歉意。

“没关系。”科克认为这些都无关紧要，“所以请问您来这里是为了干什么呢？”

“哦，”奥布拉克一拍脑袋，从口袋里拽出一张剪报，“我是一名鼓手。”

萨乌尔直起身来––他刚才一直在捡科克碰掉的一盒拨片––震惊地看向奥布拉克。

科克和萨乌尔交换了一个眼神，他们不约而同地认为自己错过了点什么剧情。最终萨乌尔率先打破沉默，问道：“是什么让你选择了我们乐队？”

奥布拉克举着剪报挑挑眉：“你们的所有要求我都能符合。我相信能提出这样要求的乐队也不会让我失望。“

科克忍不住扶额。他思考了几秒钟，决定还是如实道来。他开口：“请您先不要注意这愚蠢的广告，它因某种不可抗力因素而脱离了我们的原意。事实上，你环顾我们的录音室，你就可以看到––”

“我们是一个刚成立的乐队，”萨乌尔预感科克说不下去了，于是他接上，“我实际上加入乐队的日子都不到一天，而这位科克先生先前的乐队由于某些令人气愤的原因得到了一个悲伤的结局，他差点不得不与大门的贝斯手和披头士的键盘手组乐队［4］，直到我加入为止。由此可知我们乐队的前景––”

“十分不容乐观。”科克插嘴，接着他又补充，“你看，我们的录音室里甚至没有一架像样的鼓。”

萨乌尔忍不住笑出声，但紧接着他感受到了科克哀怨的目光。他强忍住笑：“所以，奥布拉克先生，我们建议您还是另寻出处吧。我敢打包票，如果您加入我们，我们乐队一定会让你失望的。”

科克不知为何也想笑，事实上他也这么做了。但在欢乐中，他和萨乌尔同时感到几分悲凉。他们心中同时浮现一句话：我们也许真的找不到鼓手了。

但他们俩都没想到奥布拉克接下来的话。

“但这没关系，我愿意留下。”奥布拉克说。

他看到科克和萨乌尔震惊的表情，露出了笑容：“我喜欢你们的氛围，这种欢乐而坦诚的氛围。”

6.  
“我们真的不需要一个节奏吉他手吗？”一次排练中，奥布拉克发出疑问。

刚成立的乐队还没有原创曲目，三人就先翻唱些著名歌曲来培养乐队间的默契。这本没有任何问题，但奥布拉克却为选曲而烦恼。

既然他们乐队中有两个The Scousers的狂热乐迷，那翻唱选曲肯定也离不开这个乐队。奥布拉克对The Scousers没有任何意见，但他留意到这个乐队有两位吉他手。  
于是奥布拉克发出疑问。

“实际上我也稍微想过这个问题。”萨乌尔回答，“在我看来，再加入一名乐队成员，比如一名吉他手或一名键盘手，会让我们之后的音乐丰富许多。”

“同意。”科克附议，“但最大的问题是––”

“我们招不到人。”奥布拉克补充完整。

7.  
奥布拉克话音刚落，又响起了敲门声。

科克猛地站起来，拉开门，朝门外的人亲切地问候：“您好，请问您是个吉他手吗？“  
来人明显吓了一跳。但科克继续热情地问：“您也看了阿斯报上我们的广告吗？要么您先进来坐坐？”

萨乌尔和奥布拉克面面相觑，他们本想提醒科克，那份广告上根本就没有提到过哪怕一次吉他，但他们忍住了。他们选择观看科克的精彩表演。

来人走进录音室。他自我介绍：“我是何塞·马里亚·希门尼斯，可以弹吉他。很高兴认识你们。”

科克高兴地眨眨眼睛，但萨乌尔和奥布拉克彻底懵了。

这太过顺利了，萨乌尔简直怀疑事件的真实性，他不禁问道：“希门尼斯先生，请问您是怎么找到我们的？”

“这个吗，”希门尼斯犹豫，看上去有点不好意思，“其实我只是迷路了，我靠在门口查地图，正好听到你们的讲话，就想来碰碰运气。要知道，我在面试时的运气一向不太好。”

“明白了。”萨乌尔觉得这一切都挺迷幻的，“您可以给我们来一段吗？”

希门尼斯看上去有点紧张，他放下背上的吉他包，拿出自己的吉他和拨片。希门尼斯扫弦，吉他奏出音乐声。这几个和弦太过耳熟了，他们立即听出这是绿洲的Wonderwall［5］。绿洲的音乐总是那么美妙，四个人都陶醉在吉他声和歌声中。就他了，乐队成员们想。

直到希门尼斯忘词为止。

“至少我们知道为什么你的运气总是不好了。”萨乌尔开玩笑。

但希门尼斯看起来都快哭了：“所以说我……”

“当然是通过啦。”科克、萨乌尔和奥布拉克异口同声。

“欢迎加入这个一定会让你失望的乐队。”奥布拉克向希门尼斯伸出手，“顺便提一句，只要你喜欢绿洲，我们就是一辈子的好朋友。”

8.  
乐队歌曲流派的确定没有任何困难。

“既然我们有两名吉他手，一名贝斯手和一名鼓手，我们能不玩摇滚乐吗？”奥布拉克一针见血地提出。

没有人反对。

“但谁主唱呢？”何塞·忘词王·希门尼斯问道。

“我显然不行。”奥布拉克说，“几乎没有乐队会让鼓手当主唱。”

“我代表老鹰乐队投上反对票。［6］”科克反驳道，“但先不论这些，在我看来，由写歌的人主唱就好。”

萨乌尔赞同：“毕竟别人会写出怎样奇葩的歌词，我们永远不知道。”

9.  
一切好像都定下来了，乐队也进入了正常的写歌和排练中。

但总觉得有什么不对––

“所以我们的乐队名到底叫啥？”科克率先发现了盲点。

“什么？”

气氛突然尴尬起来，大家不约而同地遗忘了这一点。

接下来的排练时间中，四位取名困难者绞尽脑汁地思考，但大家都没想到––或者不好意思说出––合适的乐队名。

“我们不如把自己心中的乐队名写在纸条上，然后明早带过来。”萨乌尔提议。

大家都赞成。第二天早上，成员们纷纷把自己的纸条揉成团，放进科克的拨片盒里。  
“激动人心的抽奖环节到了。”科克宣布着，从盒子里抓出一个纸球，“让我看看……你开什么车？”

成员们一片沉默。

“我对此持保留意见。”萨乌尔说着，摸出第二个纸球。他看了看，转向科克：“你就那么喜欢吃东西吗？”萨乌尔把手中写着“炸鱼薯条”的纸条展示给大家。

科克挠挠头，不好意思地笑了。

“我也来抽一个。”希门尼斯打开第三个纸球，“你爹？”

“太朋克了。”科克评价道。

“其实我只是开玩笑，我觉得我实在想不到了。”奥布拉克咧嘴一笑，“让我们来看下最后一个，但愿它能正常一点。嗯……科克军士的竞技之心俱乐部乐队？［7］”

希门尼斯笑出了声：“太长了，我觉得我们最好不要指望听众能记得住它。”

“道理我都懂，所以为什么是竞技之心？”奥布拉克有些迷惑。

四个人沉默了一会，最终还是由萨乌尔打破了沉默。

“实际上，竞技是我和科克的中学名字。”萨乌尔尝试解释，“我和他在中学吉他社曾当过好一阵子的搭档，这也是我们友情的开始。所以我想着，用“竞技”作名字也许很有纪念意义。”

“谢谢你，萨乌。”科克说，“但归根结底，这不是我的乐队。”

“但这样一说来，可能竞技真的是个好名字。”奥布拉克却赞同萨乌尔，“其实在我看来，没有那一段时光，可能就不会有我们四个人的乐队了。那不只是你们俩的开始，还是我们四个人的开始。同时，竞技这名字还挺摇滚的。所以，Los Atléticos作为乐队名怎么样––但愿我的西语没有问题。”

是个好名字，大家都这么认为。

“那就这样定下来了，”科克笑了，“各位没有意见吧？”

大家纷纷点头表示同意。

“还有，”科克看向萨乌尔，“想出名字的请吃饭，大家同意吧？”

萨乌尔举起双手，佯装投降：“明明是奥布拉克想出来的，别看我啦。”

奥布拉克赶忙谦让：“我不图虚名，这份荣耀属于你。”

“什么？”  
四个人都笑起来，录音室充满了快活的气氛。

他们也许没有意识到这个决定究竟意味着什么，他们也绝不会知道未来的音乐人生究竟会往何处发展。但不论如何，在欢笑中，Los Atléticos的故事就这样开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ［1］Saúl Hernández，曾任Caifanes乐队的主唱和吉他手。  
> ［2］其实贝斯全名叫bass guitar，但一般都把贝斯和吉他看作两种乐器。  
> ［3］scouser是利物浦人的意思。  
> ［4］披头士没有键盘手，大门也没有贝斯手。  
> ［5］Wonderwall开头的扫弦很出名。  
> ［6］老鹰乐队的鼓手是乐队主唱之一，那首著名的California Hotel就是他唱的。  
> ［7］魔改于披头士著名唱片《佩珀军士的孤独之心俱乐部乐队》。


	2. Chapter 2

0.

作为一支新组建的乐队，Los Atléticos显然与众不同。不论是他们别具一格的视频宣传方式，还是乐曲极具特点的曲风与主题，都吸引了乐迷朋友们的广泛关注。当然，谈到他们，我们总是不能不提那令他们声名远扬的Live House惊魂一夜。

想知道有关他们的更多趣味琐事吗？本期杂志特别报道就让我们走近这支乐队，带领听众们了解Los Atléticos音乐历程中不为人知的一面。

––《马德里之声》

1.

乐队终于开始了排练。

科克对这一切感到十分满足，毕竟组乐队是他上中学以来一直都有的愿望。虽然他仍需四处打工来维持生计，但如今的他已能和志同道合的人一起，奏响属于他们的音乐。这对他来说很幸福了，他觉得自己正活在乐队梦想中。

刷YouTube的时候，他心中又一次盈满了这样的满足感。

“哎你们看，YouTube上竟然有我们排练的录像！”排练间隙，科克举着手机，惊喜地对其他三人说。

2.

萨乌尔接过手机一看：“哇靠？竟然是真的。”

他点开播放键，美妙的音乐声传出来。一旁的科克用脚打起拍子，仿佛称赞着他们做出的音乐。但听来听去，萨乌尔都觉得有些不对。他死命按着音量放大键，仿佛那个按钮和他有仇。

音量变大了，响彻整个录音室，但萨乌尔还是觉得有什么不对。

他冒着耳聋的风险，将耳朵凑近手机，终于明白了问题出在哪里：

“哪个憨憨录的音？贝斯一点都听不到好吗，这可是我花一个晚上想出的绝妙贝斯线！”

科克倒觉得吉他部分没有太大问题，因为这一遍他竟然一个音都没弹错。简直不像他。

奥布拉克也对自己的鼓十分满意。他在视频结束时鼓起了掌。

他们三个似乎都忽略了一个重要的问题。

3.

“等等，节奏吉他呢？！”

“在录视频呢。”希门尼斯突然回过神来。他指着界面上的YouTuber：“这是我的帐号，你们不知道吗？”

“啥？”科克迷惑地拿回手机，点进发视频用户的主页。哟，这位YouTuber的粉丝还不少，科克惊讶地发现几乎所有视频––包括他们的演奏––都有着惊人的播放量。科克不禁佩服起希门尼斯来。

但当萨乌尔细看了其他视频的标题后，他脱口而出：“所以为什么是搞笑YouTuber？”

“呃，这个吗，”希门尼斯支支吾吾，“我觉得无关紧要––话说，做YouTuber能收获很多创作激励呢––”

“我终于明白了为什么你没有和我们一起去打工。”奥布拉克不知何时也凑了过来，“但我想这也有弊端，比如你看这个。”

奥布拉克翻回先前的演奏视频，指着其中一条评论。

4.

一位不愿意透露姓名的用户评论：

所以你们乐队是来搞笑的吗？

5.

要不是看到了评论最后的狗头，科克肯定会拿上吉他和音响，顺着网线给那位用户弹上一年的吉他solo––十个小节九个错音那种。

“科胖，算了算了。”萨乌尔劝说，“你看，其他评论都觉得咱不错呢。”

“的确，”奥布拉克认同，他念起其中一条评论，“曲子很棒，期待你们的Live––对啊，这也许说明了我们可以试着去开Live，你们说呢？”

“听起来不错。”科克首先认同。

“好像还能赚点钱的样子。”希门尼斯附议。

“那么去哪开呢？”萨乌尔提问，“附近有家叫大都会的Live House你们知道吗？”

“我有他们的年费会员。”科克从吉他包里掏出一张卡，“顺便说一句––我可是有十张卡尔德隆年费卡的人，可惜他们不再营业了。

“别说了，要落泪了。”萨乌尔回想起学生时代翘课去听Live的往事，“想当年我还蹭过你的卡呢。”

“听起来令人羡慕。”希门尼斯也感叹起来，“我又想起我以前在家里模拟演唱会，结果差点因为扰民被邻居举报的事。”

三人沉浸在回忆中，但这被奥布拉克打断了。

“大都会––是这个吗？”奥布拉克把手机举起来，给成员们看屏幕上的网页。

“是。”科克和萨乌尔齐声说。紧接着，他们看见奥布拉克按下了手机界面上的按钮。

“Live报名了，希望审核能过吧。”奥布拉克轻松地说。

6.

其他人愣了几秒，不约而同地惊叫：“什么？”

成员们纷纷表达自己的疑惑：

“报名依据呢？”

“YouTube上的视频啊。”奥布拉克无辜地眨眨眼。

“乐队简介什么鬼？”

“按照实际情况随便写了写。”

希门尼斯对着那行“乐队成员心有灵犀，配合默契”皱起眉：“我不信。”

“好吧，有点夸张，但我想大家都会这样的。”奥布拉克耸耸肩。

“哇，真没想到人生第一场Live来得那么突然。”科克仍然有些震惊，“我简直要从现在开始紧张了。曲子该怎么办好呢？”

“没事，根本不用担心这些，反正我们也过不了审核。”萨乌尔则是自信满满地说。

7.

然而他又错了。

第二天一大早，奥布拉克就挂着难得的微笑走进录音室，对成员们说：“审核过了。时间是下周六晚上。怎么样？”

萨乌尔一脸茫然，他被震惊到了。

“问题是……咱有曲子吗？”希门尼斯同样震惊地说。

“很显然曲子不够。”科克摊摊手。

“那怎么办？”

“当然是写啊，不然能怎么办？”奥布拉克正经起来，“按照演出一个半小时算，咱估计需要十五首曲子。”

“所以接下来要努力了。”科克认真地说。他却看到萨乌尔一动不动，仍然一脸茫然。

“萨乌尔，你卡了吗？”

8.

“十……十五首曲子？两周时间？”

萨乌尔觉得自己没卡，他只是停止运行罢了。

9.

但事实证明，萨乌尔低估自己了。

他发现自己好像有点作曲天赋––或者其他充满玄学的东西。和科克一起，他们在一周内搞定了五首曲子。萨乌尔不禁为自己自豪。这简直是新时代的Lennon–McCartney［1］，他想。

可问题仍然到来。

“所以我们四个人一首情歌都没写？”科克惊讶地提出。

奥布拉克仔细翻了翻手稿：“你的《Romeo y Chloe》不是吗？”

“这俩是我家猫。”

“那萨乌的《Mi Boris》呢？”

“那是他家狗。”［2］

轮到奥布拉克迷惑了。

“算了，没有情歌也没有关系，是吧。”希门尼斯说，“我想我们并不需要迎合大众的喜好。

“我赞同––也但愿如此。”科克同意。

10.

两周时间飞一般地过去了。终于到了表演的那一天。

在科克的带领下，成员们不费识路之力就来到了大都会Live House。

“有知道路的人实在太好了，”希门尼斯感叹，“我感觉我这辈子都看不懂谷歌地图。”

“最终你把它删了吗？”萨乌尔好奇地问。

“当然，我还顺便给了个五星评价呢––不过是分五次给的。”

11.

乐器的布置和调试十分顺利。

“贝斯音响的声音调大点好吗？”萨乌尔恳求。

12.

时间飞快，他们很快就要上场了。

第一次演出，四个人都非常紧张。科克一直盯着手上的拨片，好像下一秒钟就要把它吃了。萨乌尔则是不停地伸缩手指，还时不时扫一眼旁边三人。希门尼斯尝试说几个笑话，但他紧张得无法出声。就连一向稳重的奥布拉克，拿鼓棒的手也在微微颤抖着。

科克抬头看钟，是时候了。他打了个响指，发出清脆一声，手中拨片应声向空中旋去。四个人都抬起头。紧接着，科克站起来，张开双臂。

“来吧。”他示意着。

“认真的吗？”萨乌尔笑着说，他发觉自己同科克做出了一样的动作。

希门尼斯和奥布拉克也一样。于是四个人默契地抱在一起。

“演出谁错音忘词谁请吃饭，这回是认真的。”奥布拉克一本正经地说。

四个人终于笑起来，自信从心中涌出。

“上吧！”科克坚定地说––还不忘顺手捡起拨片。

13.

演出十分顺利。

乐队本以为初次演出不会引起太大关注，但城市里的乐迷们显然给了他们一个惊喜。

场地中站满了人。他们朝乐队鼓起掌，脸上写满了喜悦与期待。没想到会有这么多人，成员们在心里默默地想。

这让他们倍受鼓舞。演奏开始了。奥布拉克的鼓一如既往地稳健而富有激情，萨乌尔则奏出精妙的贝斯线，为乐曲铺下坚实的低音基础。希门尼斯轻快地扫着弦，而科克的主音吉他引领着乐队，奏响属于他们的声音。不论歌词是否迎合人心，乐手都自信地唱着。一首首歌曲被演奏着，音符融汇成美妙的旋律。不论如何，他们都在台上倾尽所有。这就是最真实的他们。

这无疑是属于乐队成员们的时刻。年少时许下的音乐梦想终于成真，他们简直要为此热泪盈眶了。他们又怎能不这么做呢？

14.

人生就是为了这样一刻。演出结束时，乐队成员们的心中响起这样的声音。

他们回到后台，互相击掌祝贺。收好乐器后，成员们还同几个乐迷朋友们握了手。最终走出大门的一刻，新鲜空气扑面而来。他们顿时感到一阵快活，简直想在大街上飞奔起来。

然而他们谁都没有想到接下来发生的事。

15.

当四个人走到街道拐角处时，两个黑衣人拦下了他们。

夜色笼罩着城市，营造出一种莫名阴森的气氛。街道异常空旷，只剩下他们几个人。黑暗中，乐队成员们看不清对方的面容。但他们都注意到，对面的人手中拿着一个长条形的东西。

科克心中升起一种不祥的预感。他知道这片区域的治安情况并不算好。再联想到最近报纸上常有的抢劫案件，他觉得自己猜出了接下来要发生的事。

希门尼斯对此有几分疑惑。这个场景似曾相识，他记起自己曾在一些电影里看过相似的桥段。但那可是警匪片，他心想。他觉得这个剧本大大超出了他们的能力范围。

奥布拉克却显得临危不惧。这是因为他发现自己并非手无寸铁––他庆幸自己带着一大套镲片。

萨乌尔则是行动派，他举起了自己的贝斯。

“Madrid Calling！［3］”

16.

“你们要干什么？”对面的人喊道，也举起手中的长条形物体。

乐队成员愣了。

“我们拿反剧本了吗？”

17.

几个人回过神来时，他们已经来到了一家小酒馆。

两个黑衣人朝乐队成员们伸出手，其中一个自我介绍道：“西蒙尼，旁边这位是布尔戈斯。很高兴认识你们––虽然过程有些戏剧性。”

所有人互相握了手，西蒙尼甚至还为每一个人点了酒。但乐队四人仍然有些迷惑，他们和桌上的酒与饮品––天知道萨乌尔为什么会在酒吧点了可乐––对视了好一会，却完全想不出来这到底在发生什么。最终，科克大胆地问：“请问我们来这里有什么事吗？”

“哦，”西蒙尼和布尔戈斯都笑了，“我们看了你们的表演。非常精彩。”

“谢谢。所以––”

“是这样的，我们想你们也许需要经纪人。”

18.

“啊……什么？”

天上掉下经纪人，这倒是个意外收获。乐队成员们明白经纪人的重要性，就算强如披头士也不能没有布莱恩·爱泼斯坦［4］。但这对乐队来说，实在是太突然了。而且这段奇幻的经历也让事情更加复杂起来。

“你们也许没有注意到，但我想你们的曲风在现在是很难得的。”西蒙尼为了让成员们信服这件事，尝试做出解释，“带有创新技法的硬摇滚，我觉得应该会符合大部分摇滚乐迷们的审美习惯––不管怎么说，至少这些音乐很合我们的口味。这是我们选择你们乐队的原因。”

“当然，在我看来，你们可以信任我们的原因也有很多，这里写了很大一部分。”布尔戈斯翻出一张名片，递给乐队成员们。

“顺便补充一句，我们很欣赏你们勇于抗争的做派，这就像你们的硬摇滚一样。所以我想，你们丝毫不用担心刚才的事，我们都知道这只是个误会。”

“好了，你们要不要稍微考虑一下？”

双方同意明天继续进行关于乐队的深度讨论。

“最后一个问题，这是什么？”分别前，萨乌尔指着那个长条形物品问。

“这个吗？除了摄像机三脚架还能是什么？”

19.

乐队成员们准时出现在约定的咖啡馆门口。

他们都穿上了自己最正式的衣服，除了希门尼斯。

“Soda Stereo［5］的周边T恤？为什么？”

“拜托，对面可是两个阿根廷人。”希门尼斯脑回路清奇。

20.

双方在咖啡馆展开了亲切友好的会谈。西蒙尼和布尔戈斯带来一大堆复杂的合同，这让乐队成员们感觉自己智商归零了。

“谁能简单地解释一下，这堆厚厚的纸张到底是啥意思？”科克头痛欲裂，他感觉自己将要溺死在合同的海洋中。

唯一清醒着的奥布拉克做出回答：“简而言之，就是我们再也不用去餐馆刷盘子了。”

其余三名乐队成员大喜过望：

“这种好事摆在眼前，怎能不签？”

21.

“好了，”终于签完复杂的合同后，西蒙尼举起咖啡，“来干一杯？”

所有人都笑起来，六个杯子碰在一起。

撞击声中，乐队成员们不约而同地想起了一路走来的种种回忆。他们知道，是努力付出与对音乐的热爱，才让乐队收获了如今的成就。而承载着珍贵的回忆，未来的广阔道路正在乐队成员们的眼前铺开。

\------------------------

+1

咖啡馆老板事后回忆起匪帮合作名场面时，不禁发表感言：

“我当时害怕极了。”

+2

阿斯报周日版主题报道：

大都会惊魂一夜：演出乐队的背后竟是无情匪帮？毫不起眼的街道转角怎会暗藏玄机？带你揭秘匪帮相会背后的真相！

接到科克的连环夺命电话后，莫拉塔表示不背这个锅：

“标题党？音乐人的事能叫标题党吗？这叫宣传！”

+3

“你们昨天看ins了吗？”

科克和萨乌尔一走进录音室，就听到了奥布拉克的声音。

“没有，怎么了？”

两人打开手机，点开Instagram界面：

> 费尔南多·托雷斯［6］：
> 
> 图片
> 
> 大都会美妙的一夜
> 
> 音乐很不错，期待后续作品（微笑）
> 
> #Los Atléticos
> 
> #很棒的乐队名

“我靠？！”

过了不知有多久，萨乌尔终于把手从眼睛前移开。他看到了正在疯狂眨眼睛的科克。

“兄弟，你哭了吗？”

“没有，我只是眼睛里进了把吉他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ［1］Lennon-McCartney，约翰·列侬和保罗·麦卡特尼为披头士创作歌曲时的共同署名。他们是摇滚乐历史上的传奇创作组合。  
> 容我说一句mclennon是真的！  
> ［2］科克家的两只猫叫Romeo和Chloe，萨乌尔家狗的其中一只叫Boris。  
> ［3］Madrid Calling，改编自The Clash乐队专辑的名称London Calling，这张专辑的封面就是砸贝斯。  
> ［4］布莱恩·爱泼斯坦，披头士经纪人。他对披头士的成功有着不可磨灭的贡献。  
> ［5］Soda Stereo，阿根廷摇滚乐队。他们在南美洲家喻户晓。代表作De Música Ligera 影响力巨大，被乐迷们称为阿根廷“国歌”。  
> ［6］费尔南多·托雷斯，The Scousers乐队传奇吉他手。科克和萨乌尔是他的忠实乐迷。  
> （信了吗？）


	3. 摇滚专辑制作指南

0.

同夏日的阳光一起，新专辑的发行浪潮席卷而来。其中，备受乐迷关注的Los Atléticos乐队发行了他们的第一张专辑。

“触人心弦”、“令人感同身受”……对于这张全新的专辑，乐迷们的评价可绝对不低。想知道这张精彩专辑的制作秘籍吗？还请看本期杂志特别报道……

––《Rolling Stone en España》

1.

一大清早，科克就上气不接下气地冲进录音室。

“我们来做专辑吧！”

科克扶着门框使劲喘气，同时自然而然地回想起这个绝妙点子的出现过程。对科克来说，今天本来是平常的一天，唯一不同的地方在于他走了与平日不同的路。路旁新开的一家唱片店在橱窗里大张旗鼓地摆出了近来发行的所有新专辑，吸引了所有人的目光。作为一个乐迷，科克本能般走近橱窗，“专辑”“乐队”等熟悉的词语也映入他的脑海。

等等，乐队和专辑制作？为什么如此美妙的搭配还没有被我们尝试过？

意外出现在脑海中的绝妙点子让科克兴高采烈，于是他冲向自己乐队的录音室，并大声地向乐队成员们宣布这个想法。

然而，成员们的反应却是出人意料的平淡。

2.

好吧，确切来说，大家愣住了。

萨乌尔甚至一脸关切地碰了一下科克的额头：“兄弟，你感觉还好吗？”

科克好不容易才忍住朝萨乌尔翻白眼的冲动。“我是认真的。”他诚挚地看向萨乌尔，还露出一个特别真诚的笑容证明这一点。

“这样吗？”萨乌尔不好意思地挠挠头，“但你知道，这个想法的出现实在是太突然了。”

“我也是这么觉得的。”科克挥挥手，觉得这一点也不重要，“所以，你们觉得我的提议怎么样？”

希门尼斯好不容易从震惊中缓过来，他迟疑了一会，终于开口：“我觉得……呃，还不错？毕竟发行专辑的确是一件大事。再说，想要让我们的音乐被更多人听到，发专辑可比搞笑YouTuber的视频有用得多。”

“也是时候做专辑了。”奥布拉克倒是一如既往地正经而可靠，“发行专辑永远是乐队成功路上的重要一步。而且，我相信我们的乐队有很大的发展潜力，所以不用担心专辑的质量问题，我们一定可以做出令人满意的专辑。”

“我也赞同。”萨乌尔说，“但这个计划的问题也很明显：真的会有唱片公司会愿意为我们发行唱片吗？”

但希门尼斯对此十分自信，他觉得这完全不是问题。

“咱不是有经纪人可以解决这个问题吗？”他对乐队成员们说。

3.

果然，问题的解决出人意料的顺利。还不到一周，西蒙尼和布尔戈斯就带着喜讯来到录音室：

“恭喜！”西蒙尼朝四位成员大喊––还把他们吓了一跳，“有个本地的唱片公司愿意在未来发行你们的专辑。”

“我们把乐队的演出录像给他们看，结果他们二话不说就同意了。”布尔戈斯补充，“他们还说要把演出片段也发行出去。怎么样？有没有点信心了？”

这件事顺利得有些不可思议了。这大大出乎了乐队成员们的预料。萨乌尔高兴极了，他忍不住开起玩笑：“恕我直言，这个行动速度也太––我感觉以你们的风格，不会是把凶器架在唱片公司老板的脖子上，然后这事就成了吧？”

“这倒不会。”西蒙尼大手一挥，“我们匪帮讲究诚信经营。再说，人家唱片公司老板长得倒也挺有匪帮的气派，一看就是我们的合作对象。”

4.

西蒙尼和布尔戈斯离开录音室之前，留下一张唱片公司老板的名片。

科克好奇地拿起名片一看，却惊呼：“我靠，这位好眼熟的样子。”

萨乌尔闻声凑过来，也惊讶地说：“还真是。”

“怎么？你们以前见过这位先生？”希门尼斯的好奇心被勾起。

“我想想……我记得我们还是校友来着。”萨乌尔尝试解释道，“以前上中学的时候，这位仁兄作为学校曾经的学生来给我们做过演讲。当时介绍他的时候说的是著名企业家，但真的没想到是唱片行业的人。”

“比起其他演讲者的客套话，这位先生讲得可非常的实诚。因此我对他还有些印象。”科克咧嘴笑着说，“不过我记他记到现在，还要多亏萨乌尔––当时他不知是脸盲还是脸盲，非说这位校友长得像我失散多年的亲戚。”

“真正的脸盲症患者表示，你们长得都一样。”希门尼斯大笑起来，“不过竟然还有校友帮忙，我们也够幸运了。”

奥布拉克也笑着点头：“我想我们的乐队名又帮了我们个大忙。不过既然说到这里––我对这人才辈出的学校产生了浓厚兴趣。”

5.

然而，比起制作专辑来说，这些都只能算得上小事。身怀绝技的匪帮才是好匪帮。乐队又开始为了专辑而焦头烂额起来。

“你们说，这作词作曲的难道不是玄学吗？”希门尼斯漫无目的地扫了大概半天的弦后，终于提出自己的观点。

“你竟然才发现。”萨乌尔举起自己的贝斯，又无奈地把它放下，“为什么我就是写不出能听的曲子？”

“说得像我就写得出来一样。”科克加入吐槽行列。他盯着手中短短的铅笔，有感而发：“你们说，如果我换一支铅笔，我能写出好曲子吗？”

萨乌尔接着科克的话：“如果我把贝斯弦全部换一遍，我能写出好曲子吗？”

希门尼斯也跟着说：“如果我把吉他弦全剪掉，我能写出好曲子吗？”

“如果我再换一套镲片我能写出好曲子吗？”奥布拉克轻敲着镲片。突然，他好像想起了什么似的，突然笑起来。

“保罗麦卡特尼做梦梦见美妙的旋律，于是欣然写下传世名曲Yesterday的事情大家都知道对吧？”奥布拉克对着乐队成员们说。

“是的。”成员们却仍然迷惑不解，“但这意味着什么呢？”

“想要写出好曲子，我们做梦去吧！”奥布拉克大声公布答案。

6.

不管怎样，曲子还是要写。乐队成员绞尽脑汁，把能想到的事情全部都干了一边。他们还趁机在马德里城内公费旅游了一波。

“可以带何塞和我去传说中的竞技中学逛逛吗？”奥布拉克提出。不知是不是巧合，乐队的组建和发展都与这所中学有着密切的关系。也许这会成为专辑的一个突破口，奥布拉克想着。

科克和萨乌尔欣然同意，于是四个人来到校园内。

刚进校门，熟悉的感觉就朝科克扑面而来。操场和教学楼仍然是记忆中的样子，科克又回想起了最初遇到萨乌尔时的情形。他举起一只手，朝前方指去：“你们看，我当年就是在那棵树下碰见萨乌尔的。”

“我明明记得是它后面那棵。”萨乌尔也笑起来，“当时我连吉他和贝斯都分不清，现在想想，当时我可真是幸运。”

“然后我们长大，就遇见了你们。”科克继续说下去，“真不知道你们一个个走进录音室时，我是有多么高兴。”

“我们也是一样的。”希门尼斯拍拍科克的肩，“老兄，能加入我们的乐队，对任何人来说都是世界上最棒的事情。

乐队成员们在校园里走着，他们情不自禁回忆起各自音乐道路上的种种往事。每一件看似微不足道，但对他们来说又无比重要。回忆在此时的脑海中简直就和一首首歌一样鲜活。这样想着，乐队成员们绕着校园转了一圈，又走回了校门口。

“这就是我们开始的地方。”科克感慨般地向前伸出双手，好像在给校园一个拥抱，来感谢它对乐队带来的巨大帮助。

“这就是乐队开始的地方。”乐队成员们都说。

“我说，我们写点关于自己的歌吧。然后再写点关于乐队的歌，怎么样？”走出校门时，奥布拉克说。

“好啊。”希门尼斯答应着，不知道什么时候摸出了手机，“不过现在，看镜头！”

快门被按下，四个人在校门口的道路上，拍下一张照片。

7.

专辑大致思路定了下来，作曲也变得简单多了。在成员们的不懈创作下，专辑曲目总算快凑齐了。

“我想我们可以加一首翻唱曲目。”科克向乐队成员们提出，“萨乌尔，你愿意唱这首《I Wanna Be Adored》［1］吗？”

“什么？为什么我会想当一只狗啊？”英语听力不佳的萨乌尔却十分疑惑，“我爱狗没错––可是在专辑里大声唱出来，我觉得我还没这勇气。”

于是这个计划还没被解释清楚，就被死活不愿在听众面前当狗的萨乌尔否决了。

8.

比起挫折连连的作曲环节，录音倒显得一帆风顺。

真没想到，西蒙尼和布尔戈斯原来在音乐制作方面也是一把好手。仪器一调，原本动听的音乐显得更为动听了。当成员们听到制作完好的一首首乐曲时，一切付出与牺牲都是值得的。乐队成员纷纷称赞两位制作人：

“混音鬼才，乐队捡到宝了。”

9.

曲子制作完毕，先行单曲《From the New World》［2］也终于发行了出去。

西蒙尼为乐队带来了最新一期的阿斯报，上面刊登了先行单曲的销量和人们对它的评价。

“阿斯报你也看？”科克盯着西蒙尼手中的报纸，扬起眉毛。

“不然呢？”西蒙尼耸耸肩，“难不成要看世界音乐报？说实在的，如果你对比一下世界音乐报，就连阿斯都算得上权威了。”

“世界音乐？就是那个天天报导萨乌尔跳槽去某曼彻斯特乐队的报纸？”希门尼斯脱口而出。

突然听到自己的名字的萨乌尔被吓着了。他一脸迷惑地抬起头：“老天，这消息我还是第一次听说。你确定这报纸写的是现实世界吗？”

“我觉得虚幻世界也没有这回事。”奥布拉克一本正经地说。

“就是啊。”萨乌尔仍然摸不着头脑，“虽然曼彻斯特的确盛产摇滚乐队，但我去那里干什么？再说，我至今没搞懂那里的某位乐手为什么想当一只狗。［1］”

10.

词曲作者奥布拉克阅读起报纸。满页的好评让他十分满意，但有些乐迷的评价却令他有些迷惑，比如那行“沉稳的鼓声与浑厚的声音，都让我想到我多时不见的父亲”。

“不是，我说我写首怀念家乡的歌，怎么会有乐迷朋友想到他的老父亲？”奥布拉克又一次对报纸奇怪的内容产生疑惑。

“恭喜我们亲爱的鼓手喜当爹，”希门尼斯一摊手，“说实在的，此等喜事，你应该感到高兴才对。”

“人坐录音室，子孙天上来。”奥布拉克把报纸往桌上一拍，好气又好笑。

“阿斯报企业文化罢了。”科克趁着自己还没笑岔气，赶紧补充上一句。

11.

即使曲子已经准备完毕，专辑仍然有许多问题等着乐队成员们去解决。

“所以专辑封面和专辑名到底是什么？”萨乌尔直白地指出。

“先说封面？”科克回应着，“我觉得专辑封面应该需要张引人注目的图片，最好能够反应我们乐队的特色。”

“这么说来，我觉得科克的自拍照挺符合条件的。”希门尼斯笑起来，“想想，的确够引人注目，也挺有特色的。”［3］

“拜托，这难道不会有点……惊悚？”萨乌尔质疑。

“那就把照片缩小，然后复制平移旋转镜像个十遍八遍的［4］，绝对引人注目。”希门尼斯完善着自己的想法，“想想看吧，这简直标志着我们创造了全新音乐流派––”

“迷惑摇滚。［4］”奥布拉克帮他接上。

“整了十几首歌，别真把自己当“Red-White Floyd”［4］了。“科克摊摊手，“关于专辑封面，你们还有其他想法吗？”

12.

“目前倒是没有，但––为什么是红白？”希门尼斯的记性总是关键时刻掉链子。

“竞技中学的校徽颜色啊。”萨乌尔说着，突然想起了什么，“对了，我们上次出去时，不是拍了张合照吗？”

“对哦。”希门尼斯一拍脑袋，从手机里翻出这张照片。

四个人凑在一起，欣赏这珍贵的照片。

“所以这图为什么那么糊？”科克对希门尼斯糟糕的拍照技术提出疑问。

“你别说，这还糊得还挺有艺术感。”萨乌尔却说，“你看这阳光，你看这背景中的曼萨那雷斯河水，难道不是专辑封面的完美选择吗？”

四个人又细细看了看图片，好像还真有这感觉。这张图片里有乐队的成员们，有对他们来说非常重要的地方，也承载着他们珍贵的回忆。这是一张属于乐队的照片，于是四个人一致通过让这张照片成为专辑封面。

“模糊产生美。”希门尼斯宣布道。

奥布拉克却好奇地问：“你不是绿洲乐迷吗？”［5］

13.

“所以专辑名字呢？”

不得不说，这四位成员都算得上取名废中的顶尖选手。他们沉默了好一会，绞尽脑汁苦苦思索，却完全没有任何结果。

“专辑名和专辑主题密切相关。”奥布拉克寻找着取名思路，“我们要么都来描述下专辑主题？”

这想法不错。科克首先应和道：“这是我们乐队制作的，属于我们自己的专辑。”

“专辑内容和我们每个人有关，也和乐队整体有关。”萨乌尔接下去。

“虽然是第一张专辑，但我敢说这是一张很不错的专辑。”希门尼斯继续着，“每首歌都是真实的，是我们想写的歌。”

“我们的专辑，只有我们能做出来的专辑。”奥布拉克最后说。

“我们。”科克重复着，“对啊，既然是我们的专辑，那专辑名字很明显应该是我们的名字，不是吗？”

四个人都明白了，他们会心一笑。

14.

乐队成员们将问题的答案告诉西蒙尼和布尔戈斯。

“果然你们还是用了Los Atléticos作为专辑名字。”布尔戈斯评价道。

“为什么说果然？”乐队成员们茫然地问。

“你们也知道，很多乐队第一张专辑的名字用的是乐队名，这不是很普遍的事情吗？”西蒙尼解释。

对哦。乐队成员们恍然大悟。他们突然觉得苦苦思索的自己有些蠢。但现在已经不是自我嫌弃的时候了，因为他们的专辑再过一个月就可以发行了。

15.

美好的事情向你走来时，整个世界就如同会发光一样，你的眼前突然呈现出一片令人喜悦的绚丽光彩。

这话说得不假，科克想着。专辑发行的前一天晚上，他又一次走上那条与平日不同的路。唱片店一周年庆的广告早已贴满了整条街，科克本能性地走近橱窗，却惊喜地发现了属于他们的乐队专辑。

真是太美好了，科克心想。乐队和专辑如此美妙的搭配，尝试起来可真是不赖。

于是他迈着轻快的步子走进录音室。

“我们终于可以发行专辑了！”科克无比自豪地同乐队成员们分享着这份喜悦。

16.

乐队成员们又愣了一下，接着，他们不约而同地笑起来，为这一事实感到发自内心的喜悦。

科克在老地方坐下，旁边的萨乌尔递给他一包零食和一罐饮料，乐队成员们开始了欢乐的座谈会。

专辑将在午夜时分正式发行。因此现在可以做的，只剩等待和祈祷。

录音室里是熟悉的一片欢笑，而唱片机上，终于放了一张真正属于他们自己的唱片。四个人相约在专辑发行的那一刻，按下唱片机的播放键。

说笑间，他们的脑海中不约而同地涌现出了大量的回忆，这让乐队成员们不由自主地感到几分伤感。但在乐队专辑即将发行的重要时刻，回忆却让他们更为自信和坚定。四个人的心随着时钟的节奏跳动着，音乐梦想即将成真，乐队成员们的心里盈满了对未来的期许。

秒针拨动的声音与唱片机按钮的声音同时响起。

新的一天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ［1］I Wanna Be Adored是The Stone Roses乐队第一张专辑的第一首歌，乐迷们都说歌里“I wanna be adored”这句词听起来很像“I wanna be a dog”  
> ［2］The Stone Roses是来自曼彻斯特的乐队，因此文里写“不明白为什么曼彻斯特的某位乐手想当一只狗。”  
> 曼彻斯特盛产摇滚乐队是真。著名的曼彻斯特摇滚乐队有Oasis、The Stone Roses和 The Smiths。  
> 作者澄清：这里没有对曼彻斯特以及曼彻斯特人不敬的意思！本意只是善意玩梗！！如果你觉得此处玩梗不妥请告诉我，我会把这个片段删除。  
> ［3］From the New World这一标题来源于德沃夏克第九交响曲“自新大陆”。这一交响曲抒发了作曲家对家乡的思念之情。  
> ［4］科克的自拍是真的引人注目，他拍照角度刁钻恰到好处，完美地把他本来就圆的脸拍得更加圆。  
> ［5］本处设计借鉴了Pink Floyd乐队第一张专辑《The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn》的封面设计。  
> 这张专辑的流派是迷幻摇滚，文中魔改为“迷惑摇滚”，表达乐队成员对希门尼斯神奇设计的迷惑。  
> Red-White Floyd魔改于Pink Floyd的乐队名。  
> ［6］模糊和绿洲都是乐队名。两支乐队势不两立。  
> 本系列第一篇提到过希门尼斯演奏绿洲的乐曲。


End file.
